Science Project?
by cartoonmaniac24
Summary: Jazz wants Danny to be her science project for the school science fair but Danny notices she's taking the project way too seriously and he also notices his powers start to manufacture. What's happening to him and why?
1. Ghost Project

**Hi everyone, this is one of my first fanfics so I hope you enjoy! =) **

**-cartoonmaniac24**

"Hey son, can you pass me some of that Fenton Cola in the Fenton Fridge?" Jack asked as he continued to work on a new invention that probably had something to do with ghosts. Danny walked over to the fridge and pulled out an overfilled can of liquid goo labeled Fenton Cola that reeked like a poop-filled barnyard. Danny held the disgusting drink a far distance from his nose to keep the revolting smell away.

"What's in this thing?" Danny said sickened. "Your mother and I invented it so when you drink it, it'll keep the ghosts away." Jack grabbed the soda from Danny and gulped it down. Danny looked like he was going to puke.

"Ahhhh, nothing like good ghost repellent! Want some Danny?" Jack gestured the drink to his son but Danny back away from it immediately, like it was going to blow up. _Ok, now, it's working. _Danny thought. "Um, no thanks dad. I'm not that thirsty." Danny said.

"Suit yourself! That means more for me!" Jack continued to gulp down the revolting goo when Danny noticed the contraption his dad was working on. It looked like a GPS except it was the size of an Ipad. "Dad? What's this?" Danny asked his father while keeping a safe distance away from Jack.

"Why son, it's for our new invention. Your mother and I are building the new Fenton Ghost Finder. It's got much more sensors so that can detect a ghost within 100 metres and it's got a coffee maker installed! Isn't that great?" Jack exclaimed excitedly. He pressed a yellow button labeled "coffee dispenser" and a huge glob of weird looking liquid came out all at once, all over Maddie's recently mopped floor. "Ok, well, I'm still working on the coffee maker part but once I'm done with this baby, it'll be in tip-top shape, ready for anything!" Jack said confidently.

"So, it won't hurt the ghost, right?" Danny asked nervously. Jack suddenly stopped working on the device and focused his attention on Danny. He looked like he just heard a hilarious joke and started rolling on the floor laughing his head off (ROFL). This attitude went on for five minutes with Danny staring at him with a confused look. Finally, the man stood up, still giggling and with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Danny, you crack me up sometimes. You know we always invent stuff that hurt ghosts! It has a built in radiation wave so once I press this button, it will give off the wave and weaken the ghost!" Jack gestured to a big, red button located on the back of the device.

"Jack? What happened to all the fudge I bought 30 minutes ago?" Maddie called from the kitchen. "Um... I don't know what your talking about honey?" Jack lied then continued to work on the Fenton contraption.

Danny nervously gulped as he shuffled slowly towards the stairway. "Yeah... um... I got a lot of homework to do so... bye!" Danny said quickly then he rushed up the stairs before Jack could say anything.

Danny slouched in a depressed way as he headed to his room. _Why do I have to be the half-ghost freak with the ghost hunting parents? Why couldn't they just be doctors or something? _Danny thought. He asked these questions to himself when he felt the whole world was against him. Danny was ascending the stairs with these thoughts in mind when he was intercepted by his older, genius, bossy and more mature sister, Jazz.

"Um... hi Danny! This is going to sound weird but I was just wondering... can you be my science project for school?"

"What?" Danny asked both surprised and confused at the same time.

"Just this once, please Danny?" Pleaded Jazz on her knees. "I'm writing a report on ghosts and their natural abilities for the science fair that's coming up and if you can just go ghost for once to help me, I'll never ask for anything again."

"Let me think... no, and besides, you never ask me for anything." Danny stated then tried to get past his sister.

"Why not?" Jazz blocked him again.

"Because I use my ghost powers for good, not for stupid science fair projects."

"Science fairs are not stupid. They are actually considered an educational excitement to many children nowadays. Did you know-"

"Don't know, don't care. I'm not going to be your lab rat, just so you can get your perfect "A+". My powers are for good and for good only." Danny crossed his arms, confirming his statement.

"What about the time you got back at Dash with your powers? Or the time you snuck into the girl's locker room with your powers? Or the time you-"

"Ok, ok, ok! I get it. I did stuff that wasn't exactly for good, but, I had my reasons."

"What reasons?" Jazz had Danny where she wanted him, stuck. She knew by the worried expression plastered on his face that she won.

"... Um... well..." Danny thought for a moment then discovered he'd been tricked by his know-it-all sister. She smiled deviously, knowing what he was going to say next. Finally, after a brief time of thinking, Danny gave up. "Ok, fine! I'll do the stupid project and you can get your stupid 'A'! Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am. Ok, here's a schedule. We meet everyday after school, ok? I'm going to do more research in the library and then we can start!" Jazz handed him a neat and tidy color-coded schedule.

"But-" Before Danny could finish his sentence, Jazz rushed out the front door, left with the sound of the door slamming shut. Danny sighed as he crumpled the neatly typed in paper and threw it away. _Why did I agree to this?_

Things couldn't get any worse but if you're Danny, there's always a way it could get worse. A wisp of blue breath brewed out of Danny's mouth leaving Danny in shock. "Oh great. Just what I need, another ghost attack." Danny talked to himself sarcastically. Danny looked around cautiously, then transformed into his alter-ego self, Danny _Phantom _two white rings appeared at waist height and started heading opposite directions of his body, one up and one down. Soon enough, Danny's raven, black hair and ocean blue eyes were replaced with snow, white hair and glowing, green eyes. A HAZMAT suit with a DP logo appeared instead of Danny's baggy street clothes and Danny looked like he was ready for anything.

Sure enough, Skulker made his way into the Fenton Works dramtically as he phased in throught the roof.

"Hello ghost child. Your time is up." Skulker prepared an ectoplasmic ray gun from his suit and aimed at Danny. "Prepare to get hunted." Skulker cackled. "Guess again metal head." Before Skulker could shoot, Danny destroyed it with an ecto-plasmic ray formed from his hands then charged an ecto-plasmic ball and threw it straight at Skulker's chest. Skulker got hit and ended up with his back on the wall. The noise from the impact was loud enough to attract the attention of Jack and Maddie.

"GHOST!" Jack and Maddie screamed in unison as they snatched their equipment and raced upstairs. "Don't worry kids, we're coming!"

Meanwhile, Danny continued to stall Skulker with freeze rays and ecto-plasmic energy balls but it barely damaged Skulker with his upgraded battle armor.

"You really think you can defeat me with your silly tricks whelp?" Skulker teased. "Nope, but I bet they can." Danny gestured to the ghost hunting parents. Danny avoided their attention to him by going intangible and sinking into the nearest wall which ended up being Jazz's room.

"Freeze, ghost!" Jack whipped out one of his big Fenton Ray Guns and charged it up. Maddie held a similar weapon but it looked slightly larger than Jack's and it contained spikes which made it look more dangerous. "This isn't over!" Skulker said as his last remark before Maddie and Jack blasted the metal headed jerk back to the ghost zone with the gun Jack used.

Meanwhile, Danny quickly switched back to Danny Fenton and looked around Jazz's room to grabbed something to do so it wouldn't look suspicious with him just standing there in the middle of the room. Without a choice, he grabbed a book about Shakespeare and pretended he was reading as he stuck his nose in the boring book Jazz considered "inspiring".

"Danny, are you ok?" Maddie said concerned as she kicked the door open and went striaght to examine her son. "Yeah, I'm okay mom." Danny promised. "Where's you sister?" Mom curiously looked around. "Um, she went out... to the library."

"Hey, what are you doing in Jazz's room?" Jack asked suspiciously. "Um... Jazz asked me to help her on... her science project." Technically, Danny was telling the truth. "Oh, that's so sweet how you help your sister like that honey." Maddie cooed then put her mask back on. "Now Jack, about that fudge..."

"I didn't do it!" Jack called out as he ran back down to the Fenton lab. Danny sighed out with relief. That's when Jazz came back from the library.

"Ok, I got books on ghosts, most ghosts seen, ghosts for dummies..." Jazz went on and on about the tons of books she got while Danny looked at her seriously with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Jazz, is this really nessasary for one stupid science project?" Danny asked. "Of course! Every project needs to be put in with one hundred percent effort! You hear me! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT" Jazz blurted out. Danny stared at her speechless. _Wow, I've never seen her this angry before. Why is she taking this so seriously?_ Danny wondered. Jazz noticed her tone was dangerously loud so she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry. It's just that... this science fair means a lot to me and I-" Danny interupted her. "It's ok. I mean, I know how much school means to you and if you want me to read the stupid books, then I'll read them." Jazz beamed and then happily picked up a book about "Ghost's seen daily in Amity Park" and handed shoved it in Danny's grasp. "You can start with this book." Jazz happily looked through the other books and grabbed one about ghost hunting. A sigh of relief came from Danny as he heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Danny yelled out, rushing to the nearest phone but while rushing, he tripped over a small cylinder item. Danny rubbed his head and noticed the strange item. The phone rang for the third time as Danny just pocketed the thing and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"Hey Danny, it's Sam. Tucker and I are wondering if you want to meet us at the Nasty Burger right now. It's Loonie Monday today! Each meal is only one dollar."

"Danny! Hurry up on the phone! We need to get started!" Jazz called from upstairs.

Danny sighed in frusteration. Obviously, he would rather spend his time at the Nasty Burger with his only two real friends but he promised his sister to help her on her science project she was taking way too seriously, and it was the right thing to do.

"Sorry Sam, I'm kinda helping Jazz on this science project for the science fair."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up. Your _helping_ Jazz? With a science project?"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we could go tomorrow?"

"Can't. I have a goth poetry meeting I have to sneak out to. Besides, how are you going to ghost fight and help Jazz with her project? You barely have time to do your own homework."

"Danny, come on!" Jazz unpatiently shouted.

"Coming!" Danny called back. "Look Sam, I got to go. I'll figure it out. See you."

"Bye." Danny hung up the phone and walked over to the overfilled room of books. Jazz immediately picked up the dropped book and handed it to Danny and ordered him to read. Danny never seen Jazz so strict in his entire life. He guessed it was one of those projects worth 50% of your grade or something.

Danny grabbed the book from Jazz and began reading the article before Jazz got even more upset. Ironically, the page Danny flipped to happened to be about Danny Phantom. Danny looked at the picture labeled in the article of him soaring through the air. _Why can't they ever get my good side?_ Danny complained in his head then went on to reading the article:

_Danny Phantom is considered to be the "ghost hero" of Amity Park. When you think he's getting rid of trouble, he's actually causing trouble. Our trustworthy mayor, Vlad Masters honestly can tell the people of Amity Park that Phantom is a dangerous threat to our kind._

Danny stopped reading there because he knew where this was going and scanned through the rest of the book. All the ghosts labeled in the book either hated his guts or wanted his head (especially Skulker). Whoever wrote this book had known all the ghosts names and their actions and also really hated Phantom. Danny peeked at the author: Dalv M. It had Vlad written all over it. That would explain the insults and why he couldn't find Vlad _Plasmius_ in the book.

"Ok, Danny. I need you to go ghost so we can do analysis on ghost behavior." Jazz said. Danny gave her a confused look but he didn't argue. Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom but before he could do anything, he heard footsteps approaching Jazz's bedroom. Danny changed back to his human form with no hesitation right before Jack knocked down Jazz's door.

"Where's the ghost? Where is it?" Jack shouted charging his weapon. "Jazz, Danny, you two need to get out of here. There's a ghost about. I finished my Fenton Ghost Finder and it indicates there's a ghost in here." Jack explained with a handheld device that looked like an Iphone 4. Jazz and Danny looked at each other sheepishly as they didn't know what to do. "Ghost? What ghost? I haven't seen any ghosts? Have you Danny?" Jazz lied. "Um... no, I didn't Jazz." Danny went along with their silly lie.

_"Please walk straight to find your ghost." _The strange device beeped. The device leaded it's way straight to Danny. Jazz quickly stepped in Jack's way. "Dad, I heard there was a ghost downtown of Amity Park! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Jazz desparately tried to distract Jack away from Danny.

"No time Jazz, that ghost has to wait! There's a ghost in the Fenton Works and I'm gonna catch it and rip it apart molecule by molecule!" Jack tried to walk by Jazz but Jazz continued to block his way.

"Dad, did you know ghosts are commonly found in central park? It's like the ghost hag out place! I bet there's a lot of ghosts there you can rip apart molecule by molecule." Jazz tempted her father.

_"Please go around the object to find your ghost."_ The Fenton Ghost Finder said.

"Jazz, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Jazz said shaking. She wasn't use to lying so much but it was a good thing she practised some lying for awkward times like this.

"Don't you give me that nonsene Jazz. I know exactly what's going on..." Jazz and Danny both had a panicked look in their eyes for a second. Did their dad really know about Danny's secret? But of course, it was too good to be true. "You two want to be my ghost hunting sidekicks!" Jack cried happily then formed tears in his eyes. "I've dreamed of the day you two would follow in your old man's shoes."

Jazz and Danny both let out a sigh of good relief. "Yeah, um, we want to be ghost fighters, just like you." Danny lied but they were technically already ghost fighters, saving Amity Park daily from ghost attacks, every cornor of the city.

"Well kids, ghost fighting is extremely dangerous and it takes experience to catch a real ghost. In fact, when I was your age..." Jack continued to blabber on about ghosts and his past, giving Jazz a chance to snatch the Ghost Finder and turn it off without Jack noticing. Jazz gave a thumbs up sign to Danny behind her back, telling Danny it was safe.

Jack's blabbing eventually caused Danny and Jazz to go to bored mode. "... And then, BAM!" Danny and Jazz flinched out of boredom when Jack surprised them. "I caught the ghost with one hand behind my back." Jack bragged.

"That's nice dad." Jazz yawned, sounding sarcastic. "Um... we better get back to my science project so if you can just leave now dad."

"But I haven't even told you the part when I-"

"You can tell us all about it later." Jazz said while she pushed her annoying father out of her room. "Right now, Danny and I need to focus on my science project." With that, Jazz shut her bedroom door tightly closed and she made sure her dad had went down the stairs before returning to her project. For the first time, Danny was actually happy they were returning to Jazz's project.

**Well? Did you like it? Give me a review and tell me if it's too long, short, boring or if there's too much action. Also, tell me if you want me to continue the story! Don't worry, I'll update soon if you want me to.**

**-cartoonmaniac24 **


	2. School Trouble

**Hi Fanfiction Readers**

**I edited this chapter a bit but otherwise, it's the same. You can read it again if you want and sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. It's homework and you know. Sorry but I hoping to work on Chapter 3 today.**

**-cartonmaniac24**

"RIIIIINNNNGGGG" The school bell rang, indicating it was time for second period. Danny fell asleep during class while Sam and Tucker tried their best to keep him awake to refrain him from getting detention, again.

"Jazz, I don't want to do it." Danny was sleep-talking out loud. Sam and Tucker slapped their foreheads. _So close._ They both thought. It wasn't long before Mr. Lancer meandered towards sleeping Danny.

"Mr. Fenton! Sleeping in my classroom again?" Mr. Lancer strictly asked.

"Huh? What?" Danny's eyes fluttered open but remained half closed.

"See you in detention." With that, Mr. Lancer walked out of the classroom. Danny sighed, seeing he knew this was coming. As Danny stroll sleepily towards his locker, he met up with Sam and Tucker.

"Dude, first of all, you look terrible." Tucker observed noting the deep bags under his eyes, his shirt on backwards and the black hair messier than usual. "What's up?" Tucker curiously asked the dazed boy.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry guys. Jazz kept me up all night, helping her with her stupid science project." Danny explained while he took his books out of his locker.

"Why are you even helping her? It's just a science project. She could've just done a volcano or something." Sam crossed her arms.

"I know but something's up with her. It's like she focuses on nothing but to win that science fair! I've never seen her this focused on anything in her life, even her college report! Just so you know, that's saying a lot." Danny slammed his locker door shut as his friends walked him to class.

"Maybe you should talk with her, get this whole thing straightened out." Sam suggested. "Besides, we were lucky there were no ghost attacks last night." Unfortunately, she spoke too soon. Danny stopped when his ghost sense went off. "Cover me," Danny told his friends as he ran into the janitor's room and quickly transformed into Phantom and phased out the door and flew down the hallways of Casper High.

Danny found the ghost and and sighed rolling his eyes. "Not you." Danny boredly said. "I am the BOX GHOST! Once I rid these useless papers from your boxy complextion, I will have power over your cardboardness!" The box ghost wailed lamely to a box full of homework and test papers.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Danny crossed his arms as he got the box ghost's attention. The box ghost raged in fury, well, at least he tried to. "I am the BOX GHOST! Fear me for I will destroy you with the boxiness confined of this box because I am the-" Box ghost didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he was zapped by an ectoplasmic ray and fell back against the lockers.

"Dude, you really need to get an afterlife." Danny joked as he punch and kicked box ghost's butt. "Beware for I will destroy you!" The box ghost tried the tough act but it wasn't working for Danny. "Yeah, good luck with that." Danny sarcastically said as he sucked the box ghost in the Fenton Thermos. Danny smiled with sastisfation but looked at the time frusterated.

"Oh crud! I'm 10 minutes late for class!" Danny exclaimed. Danny quickly flew to the boy's bathroom and changed back to Danny Fenton. He was about to rush in class when the his reflection off the bathroom mirror stopped him.

Line break...

"Oh man, what happened to my clothes?" Danny said astonished. He was Danny Fenton, with the black hair and ice, blue eyes but his clothes remained Danny Phantom's glowing HAZMAT suit. "Come on, change back!" Danny encouraged himself but it was no use. No matter how hard he tried, he was Danny Fenton in Danny Phantom's clothes.

"No worries, I'll just say I'm dressing as Danny Phantom. They won't notice... I hope." Danny talked to himself like he did all the time. He peeked out of the washroom and the thankfully, the hallways were clear. Danny quietly slipped out of the bathroom and walked up to the science room, where he saw everyone busily scribbling on their papers.

"Oh man, the science quiz! I totally forgot about the science quiz!" Danny whispered to himself, trying to memorize what he read in the book until a ghost attacked. "Aw, who am I kidding? I'm not gonna pass this test." Danny slumped as he creeked the door open and apparently got everyone's attention, including the science teacher, Mr. Chase, as they all raised their heads from the sheet of paper.

"Mr. Fenton, skipping my class to play dress up, eh?" Mr. Chase noticed the Danny Phantom costume. A few people snickered and whispered while Sam and Tucker gave Danny a worried look. Danny almost forgot he was still wearing the HAZMAT suit. "Oh, um, sorry Mr. Chase. I... got my clothes wet?" Danny made the excuse unsure of himself. The whole class bursted into laughter. Danny blushed and Mr. Chase put his hands on his hips.

"I mean dirty! I... got my regular clothes dirty from the mud and so I had this in my locker and put it on." Danny blurted out, looking at the class who still giggled and snorted. Mr. Chase sighed putting his hand on his forehead. "Mr. Fenton, just take a seat." Mr. Chase handed him a test sheet as Danny went to his seat beside Tucker and Sam.

Five minutes later, the laughter completely quieted down and it was back to silent mode for the class but Danny could see that some people were still shooting looks at him, smirking. Sweat beaded from Danny's head. He barely studied so how was he suppose to know this stuff? _Maybe Sam was right. I can't help Jazz and keep up with my school work! _ Danny thought to himself.

Danny probably knew about 40% of the questions. He desparately tried his hardest on the rest of the difficult questions about DNA and biological diversity but he knew none of it so he guessed. Suddenly, his powers started going bezurk. Danny was in the middle of doing question 17 when his pencil froze solid. "What the-" Danny gasped, dropping his pencil on the ground, which made ice shards clatter everywhere on the floor.

Once again, everyone had their heads turned to Danny. "Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Mr. Chase put down his book.

"No, I just... dropped my pencil. I'll pick it up." Danny dove under his desk and collected his pencil and went straight back to work. _That was weird... _Danny thought to himself but before he knew it, he heard a loud noise. _RIIIINNNNGGGG_! The bell went off but he wasn't even finished his test! _Just four nore questions._ Danny quickly guessed the answers and handed the quiz in along with the rest of the students.

"Mr. Fenton, before you leave, may I have a word with you?" Mr. Chase stopped Danny before he could escape out the door along with the students. "Um... sure, Mr. Chase." Danny gulped while walking back in front of Mr. Chase's desk.

"Mr. Fenton, I do not like it when students disturb the learning process of other students so I suggest next time, you come in my class earlier or it'll be phone calls to parents. Understand?" Mr. Chase looked at him hard then Danny quickly responded.

"Yes, sir." With that, Danny was excused and scrambled out of the classroom.

Danny met up with his friends in the hallway on their way to the lunch room. "So, detention?" Tucker wondered.

"Nah, just a warning." Danny explained.

"Danny, why are you dressed as Danny Phantom?" Sam asked, decided to bring up the situation.

"I don't know but I can't change back!" Danny hollered causing the people around to look at the trio funny.

The trio were heading to the cafeteria when Danny heard a loud call and a crumpled piece of paper thrown at him. "Hey Fenturd! It's not Halloween yet, loser." Dash called out, walking towards them with Kwan walking closely behind them. "And besides, what makes you think you can dress up as Phantom? Your not nearly as cool as him!" Dash taunted, laughing with Kwan.

Danny's eyes flashed green, like it did everytime Dash taunted him. Danny was about to retort something unmature back but decided not to. The halfa just took a deep breath, calming himself down once his eyes tured back baby blue. He learned to do that a while ago, so the three friends ignored the two idiotic jocks and headed to the cafeteria.

"Actually, his costume was pretty cool. It kind of actually looked like Phantom's suit." Kwan admitted as Dash slapped him.

"No, it wasn't. He's just one of those "wanna-be's" that wish he was Phantom ." Dash crossed his arms firmly as Kwan agreed and rubbed his injured face.

Line break...

It was hard to eat lunch when your fork was frozen. Danny's freezing problem was getting worse and worse. His hamburger froze when he grabbed it so he was doomed to eating a frozen hamburger and fries. "Ugh, note to self, don't eat frozen hamburgers ever again." Danny told himself.

"Danny, focus! We still need to know why your identities are mixing up." Sam said while she ate her tofu sandwich. "Let's start with when did this start happening?"

"I'm not sure. I was fighting the box ghost, I changed back in the washroom, then I ended up like this!" Danny gestured to his HAZMAT suit.

"Ok, so if you have Danny Fenton has Danny Phantom's clothes, does that mean Danny Phantom has Danny Fenton's clothes?" Tucker scratched his head confusing himself. "Only one way to find out! Be right back." Danny rushed to the nearest washroom and checked securely if there were anyone lingering in there. Thankfully, there wasn't so Danny instantly tried to transform to Phantom. The hopeful halfa faced the mirror and his mouth dropped open.

**Was it better or just the same? It really doesn't matter, I just want your opinion. Review and I'll update soon!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**


	3. What's Happening to me?

**Please don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in like forever but thanks to ckittykatty, I decided to continue! =) This one's going to be kind of short but I still hope you enjoy!**

**-cartoonmaniac24**

* * *

><p>You know one of those days when you think the world hates you? Well, Danny was having one of them. The young teenager continued to gape at his reflection in the mirror. He had to rub his eyes twice and pinch himself numerous times to make sure this wasn't one of his wacko dreams again. Nope, it wasn't; unfortunately, this was reality.<p>

Tucker was right; well, kind of. He was Phantom with white hair and a black streak cutting through his hair. His ghost form retained the bright glow but he opened his eyes to notice they weren't just icy blue or neon green; they were both, one eye green, one eye blue. The surprising thing was that wasn't the creepy part; the creepy part was his skin was half tan and half pale, literally. It was like a line went straight down his body and split his sides between Fenton and Phantom. Kind of like how he dressed that time when Jack turned Dash and himself micro-sized and his powers were short circuiting. Good times… wait, I mean bad times! He definitely couldn't go to class looking like a ghost-human freak, which ironically, he was.

"Good job Fenton. You just made it so much worse," Danny's voice echoed like Phantom's; that was going to be another thing harder to hide. Danny took out his cheap cell phone Jack managed to buy him off eBay to call Tucker but froze when he heard the bathroom door slammed open. Immediately, he knew who it was; Dash. Probably the only one that does that.

Obviously, he couldn't see Danny like this. Danny was terrible at handling these situations, especially with the school bully involved. Sweat beaded from his forehead as he heard the sounds of footsteps climbed closer. He had to think, quick but he didn't have time! His fast reflexes automatically transformed him invisible, just in time when Danny saw Dash holding a struggling Mikey by his underwear and Kwan following along, laughing. A usual thing you see when you go to Casper High.

"Aw come on guys. I did your Math, English and Science homework! I have a physics test to study for." Mikey tried to defend himself in a small voice as he adjusted his glasses nervously.

"We know. We just couldn't find Fenturd, so you're his replacement for me to take out my anger on," Dash replied evilly.

"Well, why are you angry?" Mikey asked politely.

"Because we couldn't find Fenton!" Dash screamed obnoxiously loud in Mikey's face, causing a girly yelp to escape his lips.

A pain of guilt stroke Danny, straight in the gut. It was his fault Mikey was getting an extra bullying from the A-listers. If he could, he would go as Fenton and hand himself in to the 'police of idiots' but as you've noticed, HE COULDN'T! Danny didn't exactly want to try to change back. Who knows how much more messed up he could get! I mean, physically, not mentally... heh heh.

As much as Danny didn't want to get involved in this, it was his responsibility to keep all citizens safe. Did dunking a nerd's head into a toilet count? It happened everyday at this place they call 'school'; but this one was different because it was his fault. Danny's body was taking sides; one wanted to run back to his lunch table and get Sam and Tucker, and the other wanted to save Mikey from another filthy, backwashed, messed-up. high school toilet experience. His guilt took over and he chose the second one. It was hero time and maybe payback time too.

Danny slowly crept behind the bulky jock and sank his body inside Dash's. Dash held one of Mikey's legs, dangling him above the toilet when he cringed slightly dropping the squealing, short teen. His eyes opened up from a pale blue to a neon green color. Danny controlled Dash's body and caught Mikey before he fell in the depth of the unknown revolting substances and set his on the ground upright.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mikey acted quickly and screamed and flailed his arms dramatically while running straight out of the bathroom.

"Dude, why'd you, like, let him get away?" Kwan asked, half-annoyed.

"Um…uhhh, well, it's all part of my plan?" Danny spoke with Dash's voice unsurely.

"Um, ok but you know, he's gonna get us in t—" Kwan didn't finish his sentence before an announcement beeped on.

"_Would Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee come to the office please; Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee. Thank you." _Just what Danny was expecting. Smirking to himself, he walked Dash's body casually out the door. He had to admit, it felt good to have people look up at you; literally. People looked up to him when he was Phantom but being in Dash's body made him more confident somehow, but the experience didn't last long.

Danny felt a twist of pain strike straight at his ghost core, like when Vlad tried to forcibly change him to his human form, except this one was worse. He couldn't stay in Dash's body any longer as he clutched his chest and practically felt himself melting out of his body. This wasn't normal, even for Danny.

Danny finally came out visible in the hallway, struggling to make the pain go away. After phasing strangely out of Dash's body, it did. Before he could relax again, he tensed; looking up at a million bewildering eyes staring at him in awe. So, he did the only thing a person would do in these situations.

"Um... nobody saw that, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Got that line from "Reality Trip". I love it! Again, sorry about the short chapter. Remember, reviews are always appreciated! Thank you!<strong>

-**cartoonmaniac24**


End file.
